A Change Of Destiny
by KickAssHandmaiden
Summary: On a mission to Tatooine, Anakin is reminded of the loss of his mother, causing anger to make itself present in his soul. Noticing his anger, a mysterious man confronts him and tells him to change his ways or a terrible future will arise. Sensing that the man spoke the truth through the Force, Anakin is determined to prevent this future from coming true. Anidala!
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N): Hey guys! New story from me (Now known by a different name as well) and my first Star Wars fic! YAY :D Anyway, just so y'all know, all my stories are without a Beta so any mistakes are my own and I take full responsibility for them! I'm just gonna start off with a shortish chapter today and there should be another one up within the next two days! Please enjoy and REVIEW! That magical button at the bottom of the page! Thank you :D **

**... **

**Chapter 1: **

_**Anakin Skywalker **_

I was walking down the halls of the Jedi Temple in stride with my master- and brother, though I would never admit it- on our way to the Council Chambers. I assume it was for another mission as I haven't had one for over a month- the last being a rescue mission to Iego 6 weeks ago.

Don't get me wrong, having that much time to stay at 500 Republica with my wife has been wonderful, but I've been away from the action for so long! Being the adventure seeking Jedi- or the Hero With No Fear to some- I've been dying to see some action and I think my talking about it has been driving Padmé insane. I would give anything to go join a battle somewhere, especially with my knighting ceremony in the near future. I've been spending most of my time worrying about being knighted and training intensely so as to guarantee that I will not fail. To finally graduate from being a Padawan is a great honor and accomplishment that I can't wait to fulfill-

"Anakin, will you _please_ control your thoughts? Your anticipation is driving me to no end!" Obi-Wan said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"I'm sorry master," I said. "But you must understand that I have gone too long without a mission! Especially with my knighting coming up, I must do all I can to prepare!" He sighs and throws me a side glance.

"I hate to break it to you Padawan, but you can train and train until you fall from exertion, but it will not make a difference. You have trained 10 years for this and no amount of extra work will help you to develop your skills in time for the ceremony, now please! Try and relax!" He said as we approach the grand oak doors leading to the Council Chamber.

"Very well master," I sighed. "I will try."

"Thank you." He says as the large doors open and we make our way into the chambers.

"Ah, Master Kenobi, young Skywalker. Good to see you it is." Master Yoda said as we stood in the center of the large circular room.

"Likewise." Obi-Wan said with a slight incline of the head.

"We have brought you here concerning a possible Sith base located in the deserts of Tatooine." Jedi Master Mace Windu stated, turning our attention from the small green alien to himself.

"A Sith base? On Tatooine? Forgive me master, but that doesn't make sense. Why would the Sith want to build a base there?" I questioned. Having been from Tatooine, I know of its harsh conditions and the unlikeliness of creating a base there- not to mention the fact that it is located in the Outer Rim, giving no extra power to the dark force users.

"Reason we have to believe an alliance with the Hutt the Sith have made." Yoda explained. I tensed at the mention of the Hutt and Obi-Wan, having notice my discomfort- put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Your job," Master Windu said, "Is to find it and destroy it. We are sending the two of you because we trust that this mysterious Sith Lord may be present along with multiple heavily dangerous weapons. You are our strongest team and we trust that you will not fail."

"You can count on us Master." Obi-Wan said with a bow.

"Leave first thing tomorrow you shall. Take off at 0900 hours your ship will. Leave now you may." Yoda said, his grip adjusting on his gimer stick.

"Yes Master Yoda," we chorused and left the room.

"Why do you think the council is trusting me to go on a mission to Tatooine?" I asked my wife as we stood on the balcony of her apartment.

"I don't know Ani..." She responded. "Maybe it's just that. Maybe they're starting to trust you." I sighed and turned my body to face her.

"Padmé... I'm scared." I confessed. "I have so many memories there. What happens if my past with Gardulla influences my mission. What if I do something stupid? What if... It's like last time... What if I lose control again?" I bury my face in my palms as shame washes over me. "What if..." I held back the tears that were threatening to fall.

Suddenly, I felt her fingers running through my hair, pulling it away from my face. She continued as she spoke;

"Ani, you're a good man. The best I've ever known, and you always will be. You won't hurt anybody, I promise." She whispered, removing her fingers from my hair and clasping my wrists in her small hands. She pulled my hands away from my face and looked me in straight in the eyes.

"But what if I do?" I asked, staring into her beautiful brown orbs.

"You won't." She stated firmly. I took a deep breath and looked to the ground. Padmé took a half step back, still not letting go of my wrists. I looked up as a small breeze blew through her hair causing it to flow behind her shoulders. Once again, she truly looked like an angel- my angel.

I pulled my real hand out of her grip and gently touched her face, brushing the back of my hand against her cheek. She shuddered and I smiled as she pulled it back to her face.

"You're so beautiful," I whispered, caressing her cheek in my palm. She smiled slightly and brought herself up on her tip toes, though she was still a good 4 inches shorter than me.

"It's only because I am so in love," she whispered back causing me to chuckle slightly.

"Is that the only thing you can say every time I tell you how gorgeous you are?" I asked, pulling her closer to me. She giggled before answering.

"Maybe," I lifted her and spun her around, causing her to laugh again.

"Your laughter is like poison to me," I whispered into her ear as I held her. "The sound of it sends jolts through my body, mesmerizing me." I brush my lips against hers lightly and I feel her shiver. "I love you Padmé. I love you so so much."

"I love you too Ani," she replied. "Every day I wake up for you. I breathe for you and eat for you. I do everything just for you. I live for you Anakin." She whispered across my lips before pressing them to her own. I felt a jolt of electricity travel down my spine as I do every time she kisses me. This is my most perfect life that I love living, and I will never let it slip away.

**Hope you enjoyed! ~Leia**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Yeah, so, I'm a huge liar. When I said I'd post this chapter in a day or two... It's been like a month :3 SORY! And sorry this chapter is so short -_- I'm a lazy lard ass, please just excuse my lack of finishing things. However, I do promise that the next chapter WILL 100% be up soon! I'm also gonna change it to 3rd person because I feel it's less confusing that way. Thanks for being so marvelously patient! And here is the chapter... **

**Chapter 2 **

**Anakin Skywalker **

I woke to the sound of my buzzing comlink. Rolling over, and being careful not to disturb my sleeping wife, I reached out to pick it up off the nightstand. Lifting it to my face, I heard the voice of my master telling me that our ship would be leaving in just under an hour.

"Yes master," I replied as quietly as I could, "I'll be down shortly." I disconnected the comlink and placed it back down before stretching my arms above my head. I felt Padmé's small arms weave around my middle and looked down to see her lying with her head on my chest. I put an arm around her and she looked up.

"Is it time for you to go already?" She asked, disappointment lingering in her voice. I ran my hand through her thick brown hair and nodded. She sighed and let go of me, rolling onto her stomach. "Come back safe to me," she whispered before embracing me in a tight hug.

"I will Angel, I promise." I stated. She let go of me and lay back down.

"I love you," she called as I clipped my lightsaber to my belt and headed for the door. I turned in the doorway and sent a smile her way.

"I love you too, until the day I die," I replied.

"I'll love you even longer," she shot back with a smirk. I smiled at her before turning and leaving the room.

I made my way through the halls of 500 Republica as my mind drifted to the upcoming mission. I was excited to be back in action but my doubts about going to Tatooine still lingered. Talking to Padmé helped, but I was still lacking trust in myself.

The images of raider after raider falling at my hands flashed in front of my eyes as I made my way towards my speeder. I shuddered remembering that horrific night. The worst part of all, I regret nothing. I mindlessly slaughtered so many Tusken Raiders- women, children and men- and I don't even have the decency to feel remorseful about it.

I sighed as I hopped into my speeder and headed off in the direction of the temple.

* * *

**Padmé Amidala **

I looked out the window and watched as my secret husband exited the building and made his way to his parked speeder. I saw as he got in and brought it to life before turning it around and zooming down the street. When I could no longer see the sleek silver ship, I turned with a sigh and made my way over to my closet to pick out today's clothes.

Although I'd never admit it to him, I hate it when Anakin leaves for a mission. I never know where he is or how long until he comes back- that is, if he comes back. I'd give anything to run away to Naboo and live a normal life with my husband, but I made a promise to myself and the Senate that a thing such as that would never happen. And as modest as I am, I do know that I am an essential member of the Intergalactic Senate and that it is my job to continue as such until my time in office expires.

But still, it never hurts to dream.

Maybe one day the Jedi code will be rethought and I'll be able to publicly call Anakin my husband, but until that day arrives I will remain loyal to my position as well as respectful to his.

I selected a long blue velvet dress from my closet and made my way towards the refresher. I hung my dress on a hook before running a bath.

I stripped down and turned off the taps. I gingerly tested the water with my toe before placing my foot in the tub. After deciding the temperature was adequate, I slipped into the tub, submerging myself in the warm water.

I let out a relaxed sigh as I felt the warmth of the surrounding liquid on my body. I leaned my head back and thought back to my conversation with Anakin the night before.

He was worried that being back on Tatooine would trigger some buried emotions, and frankly, so was I. I knew that I told him that he wouldn't make the same mistake twice, but you can never be so sure. But my Ani is a good man, and I trust that he will try and control himself. I only pray that it's enough.

* * *

After bathing for a good hour and a half, I got out of the tub and dried myself off. I slipped my selected dress over my head and turned to the mirror to comb my hair.

As I ran the brush through my hair, I couldn't help but be reminded of how Anakin always brushes my hair with his fingers. I sighed as I placed the brush down on the vanity and observed my reflection.

"Great. He's been gone a whole 2 hours and I'm already missing him like crazy," I said to myself. I took another deep breath before making my way out into the kitchen where C-3PO was desperately dashing around the kitchen in an attempt to make me breakfast.

"Oh! Good morning Mistress Padmé! I do hope you had a good nights rest. You will need to be well rested before your spe- oh whoa ohh!" The gold droid exclaimed as he slipped on a broken egg that lay on the floor.

"Um... Threepio, as much as I appreciate the effort, maybe you should let me cook." I suggested as the droid lifted himself from the floor. He started to speak but I cut him off. "Or at the very least wait until Dormé and Sabé arrive,".

"Oh, very well," he said before making his way out of the kitchen and towards the living area.

Now that I was alone again- and with a chore to do- I realized that all I really wanted was to do nothing. As lazy as I may sound at feeling like this, it is often the way I feel when Anakin leaves. All I want to do is curl up on the couch and think about my life.

Suddenly drained of energy and stifling a yawn, I made my way out onto the balcony overlooking the busy streets of Coruscant. I watched each speeder go by as I thought about what dangerous things my secret husband would be facing in only a few short hours. He said they were investigating a Sith base... That means he could be potentially attacked at any point during his mission. I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to him...

"You miss him, Padmé." A voice said from behind me. I jumped and turned around only to come face to face with my ex-handmaiden, Dormé.

"What are you talking about?" I asked shakily.

"It's only been hardly 2 standard hours and already you're wishing he was back here," she replied. She came closer and stood beside me against the balcony rail. She looked over the city before turning her gaze back to me. "He'll be okay milady, I promise".

I looked at her in shock. "Dormé... I... I don't know what you're talking about,".

"Milady, please. Sabé and I have worked for you since you were 12. It's not very difficult for us to see how much you love him," she said. Her voice was free of distaste or anger, but rather full of understanding and sympathy. She looked over the railing of the balcony out at the rising sun. "He's a good man and he's been very good for you. You're always so much happier when he's around. And seeing you happy milady," she turned to me with a smile. "Doesn't happen often. It's a wonderful change,".

My eyes filled with tears of joy for her understanding. I smiled and threw my arms around the closest person to a friend I have.

"Thank you Dormé! It's such a relief to have someone know about us! And to understand? It's more than I could ever ask for,".

Dormé wrapped her arms around me, returning the hug before replying. "Please, think nothing of it milady. Who am I to be cruel towards love? It's such a beautiful and prosperous thing, I would be out of my mind to think it wrong,".

"Thank you..." I whispered into her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories

**Chapter 3 **

**(A/N): I have decided that for the remainder of the story, I am going to attempt to write in 3rd person omniscient pov. Sometimes the switching viewpoints can be confusing and I want this to be as enjoyable as possible. **

**Also, I apologize now for the shortness of the chapter. If you would like to know why the chapter is so short, you can read it at the bottom of the chapter :) Thanks! R&R!**

**Anakin Skywalker **

**(En route to the desert planet of Tatooine) **

A troubled sigh escaped Anakin Skywalker's lips as he peered out the window of his ship- The Excessor. His master Obi-Wan Kenobi and himself were on their way to the desert world of Tatooine for a mission. As the barren planet came into view, Anakin was suddenly blinded by an onslaught of memories from his life before becoming a Jedi. He remembered the warm, loving embrace of his mother, the thrill of pod racing, and the day he first met Padmé Naberrie Amidala.

He smiled as he remembered the fascination he felt when the young queen entered Watto's shop, disguised as one of Queen Amidala's trusted handmaidens. He recalled being instantly taken aback by her beauty and automatically believing her to be one of the legendary angels of Iego. Though it was 14 long years ago that they made their first encounter, both Anakin and Padmé remembered the day as clearly as if it were the day before.

Times were simpler then. There was no Clone War, Jedi training, forbidden attachments, and Anakin was but a young slave living with his mother.

His mother...

Anakin's breath caught as he remembered the all too tragic death of his mother. The last time he was on Tatooine, Shmi Skywalker died at the hands of the Tusken Raiders. And the Tusken Raiders died at the hands of Anakin Skywalker...

"You must learn to control your thoughts," Obi-Wan Kenobi commented as he entered the cockpit in which Anakin was seated. "A Jedi is not to feel remorse for his actions for it could lead them to be shameful of themselves. Shame can be a subtle yet effective path to the dark side." He explained after having gained his Padawan's attention. Anakin simply gave his master a look of confusion. He had never told Obi-Wan about what he'd done on his last trip to Tatooine and he trusted that Padmé hadn't either. Was it possible that his mental shields were that low?

"What do you take me for Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned playfully. "I practically raised you, I'm quite aware of when you've done something you regret. Plus, any Force sensitive being in the galaxy must have been completely oblivious to not feel the pain and anguish radiating from that Tusken camp that night," he added more solemnly.

"So all this time... You've known?" Obi-Wan nodded. "And what about the rest of the order? Do they know? Why was I not expelled?" He exclaimed.

"Anakin, calm down," Obi-Wan commanded. Once Anakin had regained a state of serenity, he continued. "No, I don't believe the council is aware of your actions. As I said, I practically raised you and therefore know you better than most of the other Jedi. Anakin, feeling angry is a human trait and you are, after all, only human."

"But I should be better than that! What I did was not human, it was monstrous. And worse yet, my remorse is based off my lack of guilt for slaying them! I don't regret their deaths; I just regret that I killed in cold blood- out of anger! I shouldn't have been so weak..." Anakin shouted it response before burrowing his face in his hands. Obi-Wan sighed and approached his apprentice.

"Anakin," he began, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "You've been through more than any other Padawan I've seen. You're also the only Jedi I know that's ever known and lost his mother. I'm not going to pretend I understand your pain, but please try and see that you are human, and humans make mistakes." Anakin sighed and removed his face from his hands, turning to face his master. "Besides," Obi-Wan said, making his way back to the controls of the starship. "You've done so much for the Republic that one slip up isn't going to get you kicked out of the Order."

"If you say so..." Anakin said before taking his place in the pilot's seat. He flicked off the autopilot and took control of the ship, leading it towards the dusty planet below. Obi-Wan took his place as the landing gear was activated and the ship began its descent.

* * *

A short time later, Master and Padawan found themselves walking through a seemingly endless desert in search of the Hutt palace.

"Are you sure the base would be near the palace? Just because this mysterious Sith Lord made a deal with the Hutts, doesn't mean they'll necessarily be near each other." Anakin said to his wise companion. Obi-Wan continued walking as he answered.

"I don't have the slightest belief that the base is anywhere near the palace. I just think it would be easier to find its whereabouts by getting some information out of the Hutts," he replied. Anakin scoffed.

"Do you really think they'll willingly give you the information? Gardulla hates Jedi, as does Jabba. It's the one thing they can agree on, and I'm pretty sure you won't get any help from either of them." He retorted. Obi-Wan merely held his head high and continued walking. Anakin rolled his eyes but continued to follow his master.

_And he says I'm the stubborn one_, Anakin thought to himself as he trudged along behind Master Kenobi.

"Oh, you are," Obi-Wan said with a smirk, letting out a chuckle when Anakin realized he had let his mental shields down. His grin only grew wider when Anakin immediately raised his shields again.

"I don't understand what you find so amusing..." Anakin grumbled, his bad mood showing.

"Oh relax, would you? I'm simply enjoying the good things life has to offer. It isn't every day that I can successfully annoy my Padawan, especially because it's usually my Padawan that's annoying me." He mused jokingly as Anakin continued to show no signs of humor. One look at his apprentice and Obi-Wan couldn't help but wonder if sending him to Tatooine was really a wise choice by the Jedi Council.

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Jedi Temple...**

"Do you really think it was wise to send young Skywalker back to Tatooine?" Master Windu asked, approaching Yoda where he sat on his meditative cushion. After waiting a few moments, Grand Master Yoda opened his eyes and turned his head towards his dark skinned companion.

"To Tatooine, young Skywalker must go," he said as Windu came closer, taking a seat on the cushion beside Yoda's.

"But Master Yoda, I'm concerned that being back on his home planet will only bring back memories of his childhood which could pose as a problem if he forms an attachment!" Mace replied. "How could it be that he must go?"

"Patience you must have Master Windu, if expect to understand the future you do. Clouded, Skywalker's future is, but more clear it becomes when approaching the Hutt palace he is. Reason I have to believe something of significance is yet to happen there. Something that will determine the fate of young Skywalker and the rest of the Order as well. Trust the force you must, Mace, for knows all it does, yes?"

"Yes Master Yoda..."

**(A/N): So yeah, short, I know. But I want your guys opinions on two itty bitty things! One being, would y'all rather I post short chapters on a regular basis or longer chapters less often? I'm totally okay with either one, it's your guys's opinion that matters most to me! Also, I have started another Star Wars fic and I wanted to ask you guys if you want me to finish it before I post it, ensuring 2-3 updates a week, or if you want me to post it now with slower updates, maybe 2-3 a month. Please review or PM me with your response! Oh, and on the topic of reviews :) The more reviews, the more confidence, the more updates! Please review! It makes my dayyy! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**~Leia**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: **

**(A/N): Hello wonderful people of fanfiction! Sorry for taking so long to update, my science teacher is RIDICULOUS! So much homework! Plus I'm as lazy as a Hutt. I enjoyed writing this chapter because I enjoy speaking in Huttese ^.^ I hope you enjoy it, and I actually know what's gonna happen in the next chapter, so it should be up before mid-January! I have exams to study for and stuff right now, but I'll update as soon as I can! Please leave a review! They inspire writers to update! Enjoy! **

"I want people to know our secret, I really do! I honestly don't even want it to have to be a secret," Padmé Amidala explained as she sat on her luxurious sofa with her two ex-handmaidens and longtime friends. "But I can't let Anakin give up his place as a Jedi for me. He was born to serve as a Jedi, and I can't imagine him any other way. He's offered to throw it all away for me so many times, and I've seriously considered it! But I know I can't let him... A Jedi was what he was meant to be, and I knew perfectly well what I was getting myself into-"

"But that still doesn't make it any easier," Sabé finished for her. Padmé nodded as a few more stray tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love him more than anything in the world... It kills me to be away from him for so long," she sighed, leaning her head on Dormé's shoulder. The handmaiden, in reply, lifted her arm and drew calming circles on her friend's back. "I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost him..." She whispered as her tears continued to trickle.

"He'll always come back to you Milady, don't you ever doubt it. You are his everything and he would never even think of leaving you alone," Dormé replied as Sabé gave a short nod of agreement.

"Thank you- both of you- so much. It feels so good having somebody know about us. I never knew how much I was holding in until I had the ability to share it," she offered with a weak smile.

"Think nothing of it Milady," Sabé replied, returning the smile.

* * *

"Ah, here we are," Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi chimed as he and his Padawan approached the large steel door of the Hutt palace. Anakin rolled his eyes at his master's enthusiasm and cautiously approached the door.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." He murmured as he knocked, each pound echoing loudly on the metal. The duo waited patiently and finally, a small slit opened in the door, giving the two Jedi view to a long mechanical device as it popped out to inspect them.

"Tee chuta hhat yudd?" A mysterious voice boomed through the door, speaking in Huttese. Obi-Wan turned to his apprentice knowing full well of Anakin's bilingual tongue. Nodding, the young man turned back to the mechanical arm and replied quickly in the same language; the only words Obi-Wan understood being both of their names as well as Jabba the Hutt's.

He stood there looking around aimlessly as he waited for Anakin to finish negotiating with the voice.

Well, now I know how he feels when I'm speaking on his behalf, Obi-Wan mused to himself.

After a few moments of the two's rambling, the Jedi Master started to sense waves of frustration issuing from his apprentice.

"Bosk ju noleeya!" Anakin shouted, his words met with a long silence. Finally, after moments of anticipation the voice replied "Eniki" and the metal claw retracted. The soon to be knight let out an aggravated sigh and stepped back as the large door began to slide open.

"Patience, Anakin," Obi-Wan reminded as they stepped through the large opening where the door had once been.

"Yes Master," Anakin replied. "It's just... Being on this planet makes me a bit... On edge," he explained, causing his master to nod his head in understanding.

"You can get through this, you're strong enough," he said, an encouraging grin planted on his face. Anakin looked up, surprised by the compliment, but flattered just the same.

"Thank you master," he said with an accepting nod of the head. With that, the two men stepped inside the Hutt palace, neither entirely sure what to expect.

* * *

"Sith base? Meendeeya chubu loca! Heheheh, Dobra nopa settah do tinga!" Jabba the Hutt replied humorously to Anakin's inquiry regarding the base.

"I told you he'd say that," the Padawan mumbled to his mentor and friend.

"And what did he say exactly?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"He said we're crazy to think that there's a base here and he's not going to help us," he replied quickly. Peering up at the large slimy gangster, Obi-Wan considered his options. While he was pondering, Bib Fortuna, the majordomo of Jabba's palace, approached the Hutt.

"Chut chut Jabba, Dooku sa wata," the male Twi'lek murmured.

"Koochoo! Kavaa chuba stuka bu Jedai?!" Jabba roared at Fortuna. He backed off as Anakin gave a small smirk.

"Well, what is it?" Obi-Wan asked his Padawan.

"It appears as though Count Dooku has just arrived to speak with Jabba, and he wasn't very pleased that the majordomo shared that information in front of us," he explained, raising an eyebrow.

"Count Dooku? Interesting..." He speculated, stroking his beard. He then turned to Anakin with a challenging look. "So does that mean I was right in deciding to come to the palace?"

Anakin rolled his eyes and begrudgingly looked to his master.

"We'll see," he stated simply. Obi-Wan chuckled to himself as his padawan continued to glare.

Suddenly, both Jedi were aware of an approaching dark presence behind them and spun around just in time to stop a heap of rocks from knocking them off the ground.

As they ignited their lightsabers and sliced through the pieces of the sand planet's lithosphere, they saw a figure protrude from the entrance of the throne room, red lightsaber in hand and at the ready. Anakin and Obi-Wan assumed a fighting stance and waited for the dark lord to approach.

As the man stepped into the lit room, the face of Count Dooku was revealed. The old man looked over his opponents and flashed a wicked grin as his eyes rested on Anakin's gloved hand.

"I see that you have not learned your lesson from the last time we met," Dooku said with a grin, his voice echoing throughout the silent room. "Perhaps you would appreciate the loss of yet another limb?"

Obi-Wan flinched as he felt the anger well up inside his apprentice. He sent a calming wave through the Force, trying to ease the young man's mind, but he was too angry to notice. So instead, the young Jedi Master lowered his lightsaber and turned to the boy beside him.

"Control your anger Anakin, he's trying to distract you," he cautioned. His Padawan nodded, but his anger did not subside. Obi-Wan sighed, knowing there was probably no way to calm him until the battle was over.

"I can feel your anger young one," Dooku said, advancing upon the Jedi. Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber once again and waited as the man approached. "You would make an excellent Sith you know."

Anakin bared his teeth and advanced on Dooku, leaving Obi-Wan behind to worry about the well being of his apprentice.

"Anakin!" He shouted, although he knew his warning was ignored by the padawan as he lunged at Dooku's stomach.

The Sith Lord easily blocked the attack and made to cut Anakin's shoulder. Anakin blocked the swing and red and blue blades continued to clash.

In an attempt to help the young man, Obi-Wan sprung forward and joined in the fight, forcing Dooku to take up a defensive stance. The two Jedi circled the aged man, sending battle strategies back and forth to each other through their force connection.

"You're foolish to think that you can win this battle," Dooku said through his heavy breathing. "I have many more abilities than the Jedi have ever bothered to teach you!"

Obi-Wan aimed a jab at the ex-Jedi's midriff but was prevented from reaching his target by an onslaught of Sith Force lightning throwing him backwards.

Anakin immediately jumped to defend his master, but Dooku sent him across the room with a Force push. The young man flew through the air before landing atop Bib Fortuna and crashing to the ground.

Having momentarily gotten Anakin out of the way, Dooku turned back to Obi-Wan and continued electrocuting him, the Coruscanti man's screams echoing off the walls of the stone room.

Recovering from the impact of his fall, Anakin stood up and hurried towards where his master was writhing in pain, electricity flowing through his body. The padawan quickly used his force abilities to shove Dooku away from Obi-Wan before running at the old man, lightsaber raised.

Just as Anakin was about to bring his blade down upon the Sith, a sharp pain in his lower back knocked him off of his feet and rendered him unconscious.

Looking up from the knocked out man on the floor, Dooku saw one of Jabba's guards with his arm outstretched, blaster in hand.

"Is he..?"

"The blaster is set to stun." The guard stated simply before returning to his place beside the Hutt's oversized pedestal.

"You owe me for this one, Dooku." Jabba said in Huttese to the elderly man before him, a protocol droid translating the sentence.

"Yes your majesty, I shall take these Jedi and be on my way." Dooku replied with a halfhearted bow.

"The almighty Jabba would like to know what your reasons are for being here in the first place." The silver droid said to Dooku after Jabba's continuous rambling in his native tongue.

"I was simply coming to inform you that the base is coming along very well and that all the services you have provided are being put to good use." He replied. Jabba merely shrugged in response and then waved off the man before him.

Reaching to the comm link on his belt, Dooku pressed a button alerting a small squadron of droids to come to his location. As the droids marched through the entranceway, Dooku turned to address them.

"Take these Jedi to the base's detention block immediately." He commanded.

"Roger roger," the droids replied, moving to lift the two men from the floor.

Without another word, the Sith Lord and his droids left the throne room and headed for the isolated series of caves in which the mysterious base was being built.

* * *

**(A/N): Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW IT WOULD MAKE ME SO HAPPY! ~Leia**


End file.
